


A Little New Years Celebration

by Sadiestic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiestic/pseuds/Sadiestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New Year comes around to 221b</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little New Years Celebration

It was two minutes to midnight and John sat in his chair with a glass of wine on the table. It had been a long day, he and Sherlock had just gotten home from a case, and John was exhausted. But, due to tradition, he stayed up to do the New Year’s toast. Sherlock was at the window, playing his violin and looking out at the empty street, waiting for the clock to chime. He glanced back at John, smiling slightly and beginning to play, walking around the small area. John looked up at Sherlock and smiled back, enjoying the music. “Funny how the year switches so quickly,” John commented before raising his glass and taking a sip, “and how we’ve changed throughout the year.” Sherlock hummed, stopping the music for a moment, to retrieve his own glass and taking a sip. “And how, exactly, have we changed?” “Well,” John placed his glass down, “I guess somethings haven’t changed. We’re still running around like idiots.” He chuckled a bit before standing and stepping a bit closer to Sherlock. “But I wouldn’t have done this.” John grabbed the two sides of Sherlock’s dressing gown and pulled him into a kiss as the clock chimed twelve. Sherlock nearly dropped his violin when he heard the clock chime. He kissed his him back gently, pulling away after a moment and grinning slightly. “How many of those glasses have you had?” he asked. “Just a couple sips,” John flushed a little, “For courage…” He peered into Sherlock face, trying to figure out what the detective was thinking. “Is that okay with you?” “It’s…it’s fine,” Sherlock said, smiling at him, putting his violin down gently, “Happy New Year, John,” he told him, leaning forward and kissing him again.“Happy new years, Sherlock,” John mumbled into Sherlock’s lips.


End file.
